


Love Is Love, Regardless The Gender

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Ed is sitting in the mess hall one day, when he sees someone he's never seen on the Orville. Will things turn out for the best?
Relationships: Ed Mercer (The Orville)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is 100 percent different than most of my previous Orville fics. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic nonetheless as well as the chapter. Thank you.

Ed's POV

I was in my office, doing some paperwork. It's hard being captain and focusing on everything else, but it's worth it in the end. I'm grateful that Kelly told Admiral Halsey that I should be captain, otherwise I would still be coming to work, hungover. I decided to take a break and go to the mess hall. I synthesized steak and mashed potatoes. I also decided to have a slice of cake as my dessert. 

As I was about to start eating, I saw a man with dark hair and blueish green eyes. He was looking for a spot to sit. I shrugged and ate my lunch. 

"Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked me. I looked at him and stared at his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, sitting down. He didn't have any meat in his plate, so I'm guessing he's a vegetarian. 

"S-so, what b-brings you to the Orville?" I asked him, stuttering slightly. 

"I was requested to transfer from my previous ship." He answered. He explained to me and I couldn't stop smiling. "And there you have it." He finished his story. 

He introduced himself and I did the same too, trying not to stutter again, which I did and he laughed at me for so. 

"Yeah." I smiled, blushing at him awkwardly. Later that day in the bridge, I was sitting at my chair and smiling. I couldn't stop thinking about Fabiano all day. 

"Ed?" Kelly said, waving her hand around me. 

"Yeah." I smiled bigger, blushing harder at this point. 

"Are you okay? You haven't acted like yourself." She told me.

"I'm not allowed to be happy?" I said, getting angry. 

"That's not what I meant." She said. 

"You know what, Kelly. Mind your fucking business every once in a while, have you considered thinking about that?" I huffed, getting up. I took a deep breath and inhaled, going back to the bridge. I sat down in my chair and said nothing for the rest of the day.

"Ed, I just wanted to apologize for being concerned and all." Kelly apolgized, which I didn't buy. "Fine, have it your way." She rolled her eyes. 

Moments later, the Orville got hit and I was knocked unconscious instantly. When I woke up, I was in sick bay. Claire was there, checking my vitals. "Sir, thank goodness you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked me, as I was squinting my eyes. 

"Pain." I simply said. She explained to me that I have a slight concussion and broken wrist from the fall. The rest of crew managed to be okay with no serious injuries or fatalities.

That day, I was mostly healed but I had to be in my quarters, taking the rest of the day off. I was watching The Music Man, enjoying every bit of it. The door chimed and I answered it. It was Gordon. 

"Hey, Ed. How do you feel?" He said, handing me a card. 

"Like I hit my head harder than I expected. But I'll survive." I told him.

"That's good. Whatcha doing?" He said, taking a seat on the couch. I sat down as well. As we were watching the movie, I was still thinking of Silas and blushed at the thought of him. 

"Ed, I was wondering." Gordon said, interrupting my thoughts. 

"What is it?" I shrugged. 

"Would you like to play pirates on the simulator?" He smiled. I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. "Ed!" He shouted. 

"I-I am so sorry." I apolgized, feeling bad for what I just did. Gordon wiped his lips and said nothing afterwards. He then got up and walked out of my quarters. Few hours later, I went to sleep, hoping the next day would be better.

I woke up the next day, getting a message from Silas. Good morning, Ed. How did you sleep? 

I answered back, saying: I slept well. Wanna go to the simulator later this afternoon? 

I would love that. Wink, wink. He responded, which made my heart flutter of joy. I got up for my shift and smiled even harder. 

That day, I was waiting for it to be afternoon and when it was, everyone walked to the mess hall and I saw Fabiano, holding a picnic basket. We went inside the simulator, recreating this garden park from Pennsylvania. 

"Wow, this looks so beautiful." I said, smiling at Fabiano. 

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Take a seat." He allowed me and I sat down. The basket had vegan burgers and fruits. As our drink, it was pink lemonade. 

"Oh my god." I smiled at my burger. It tastes really good and I couldn't stop eating it. Once I finished it, I drank my lemonade. 

"Care for more food?" Fabiano offered.

"I'm full." I told him. We were laughing and smiling, looking deeply into each other's eyes. We kissed each other passionately and I stopped for a moment. "Fabiano, can we take it slow?" I asked. 

"Sure." He nodded, kissing me again. His lips feel so soft, which says a lot for a man his age. 

We were talking about our lives and what made us wanting to pursue our careers. Fabiano told me he's always wanted to be a lieutenant, ever since he was a kid and finally got his wish. I found out we have a lot in common and how we share the same taste in films, literature and music.


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon's POV

I couldn't believe yesterday. One monent, Ed is my best friend, then he ends up kissing me. It seems so weird and hard to believe it. Maybe he was drunk, but doesn't want to admit it. I went to engineering and saw John. 

"Gordon, what is it?" He said, surprised to see me. 

"I need to talk to you, but I can't tell anyone about this." I told him. We walked to where the elevator is. 

"Have you noticed that Ed is acting very different?" I asked him. 

"I actually saw him with a huge smile on his face." He told me. 

"He has been very quiet and snapped at Kelly yesterday. This isn't like him to get mad at us, especially if we're concerned for him." I explained. 

"Well, maybe he wants to be in a peaceful mood." John shrugged.

"He also kissed me on the mouth." I said, swallowed something. 

"Gordon, are you sure?" He asked. 

"Yeah. He grabbed my face and kissed me." I clarfied.

"Whatever you do, don't remind him about it. He will get upset if anyone hears about it." He reminded me.

"I will keep my lips sealed." I nodded. Later that day, I was staring at my sushi and thinking about Ed. 

"Lieutenant, is there something wrong?" Bortus asked. 

"Not really. It's just this sushi is making me vomit." I lied. "You know that feeling when you think of sushi and how it ends up mixed with hot sauce, you just can't eat those two things together anymore." I told him, which isn't true. 

"May I make a statement about hot sauce and sushi?" He said. 

"Sure." I nodded.

"If those two things can't be eaten together, what will happen to the wasabi?" He said, wanting to know more. I didn't come to a real answer, as I knew this wasn't going anywhere. 

"Have you guys seen the Captain? He's not in his usual table." Talla asked, taking her seat. 

"Maybe he got sick of the sushi and hot sauce." Bortus told her. I rolled my eyes, thinking I shouldn't have said anything. 

"That's strange he's not in the mess hall." Kelly shrugged. 

"He's not in his quarters or office. I checked." Claire pointed out. 

"It's possible he's in the simulator." Isaac said.

"Doing what?" I asked. He told me what was going on.

I finished my sushi and walked to the simulator, entering it. Ed was there with some guy. They were sitting down together, eating and smiling. They ended up kissing afterwards. No way. I said to myself, surprised to see him kissing a man.

I ran back to the mess hall and was out of breath. I synthesized a glass of water and drank it. I sat back down and didn't say anything. 

"Well?" Talla said. 

"Ed is in the simulator. But I won't advice you guys to get in there." I panted. 

Later that evening, I couldn't think straight. Ed kissing a man is surprising, seeing that he's been with women before. I guess this is the new reality. I'll have to get used to him being like this. Even though I don't like the idea of him kissing a guy. 

I just remembered the time Darulio was here and Ed was affected by his pheromones from heat. Is it possible that he's still affected by them? I shook the idea out of my head, thinking there is no way that's possible. Darulio said that the pheromones wore off. Unless, he was lying the entire time and didn't want to tell the truth.

I went to check up on Ed and I saw him, getting ready and putting cologne. "Hey, buddy." I said to him. 

"Gordon, what are you doing here?" He asked. 

"I wanted to check up on you, but most importantly ask you why you're dressed like this." I told him. 

"Well, I figured it's a nice outfit, so why not?" He smiled, gripping my shoulder. 

"Ed, there is something I've been wanting to tell you since this afternoon." I said. 

"Make it quick. I have to go in a minute." He tapped his foot. 

"Well, you see. I, um–" I was about to say but he cut me off. 

"I have to leave. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, walking out. I walked to my quarters and sat down. I played a bit of video games and the door chimed. It was Dann and John. 

"Gordon, want to join us for drinks?" John asked, holding bottles of beer. That night, I was so drunk that I couldn't think straight. 

"And so then Ed was all like, 'I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I slurred. 

"That is the most depressing story I've ever listened to." John said, intoxicated as well. 

"Continue." Dann smiled, taking a sip of the drink some more.

"It's like he was trying to end our friendship without even telling me." I took another sip. A few days later, l saw Ed as his regular self. 

"Ed, is everything okay?" Kelly asked him. 

"Yeah. No big deal." He shrugged, clearing his throat. 

"Okay." She said, not saying anything afterwards. 

"Ed, I need to talk to you about something." I asked him, hoping he would let me. 

"Sure." He nodded. I got up and we spoke privately. 

"Ed, the reason why I wanted to speak to you privately is because I have a question to ask you." I said calmly. 

"What is it?" He smiled. 

"Are you gay now? I saw you and that guy kiss in the simulator, a few days ago." I asked. His smile faded and he looked around the hall, then pacing around. 

"Gordon, I don't know. I really can't stop thinking about Fabiano." Ed said, tearing up. He was crying at this point, hugging me. 

"Ed, it's going to be okay. I'm not confortable with the idea of you with a guy, but if he makes you happy, then I'm happy." I assured him.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I finished crying, Gordon and I walked back to the bridge and I sat in my chair, tears in my eyes still. I don't know if I'm gay, bisexual or just confused. It's just so hard. Later that day, I went to the mess hall and took a drink of whiskey, sitting alone. I then remembered the time Darulio was here and I was affected by his pheromones. Is it possible I'm still affected by them?

"Hey, you." Fabiano smiled, kissing my lips.

"Fabiano, can you please not kiss me right now." I stopped him. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked. 

"No. I just need time to myself." I told him and he looked for another table. I took another sip of my drink and walked to my quarters, taking a nap.

Later that night, I was tossing and turning, unable to sleep. I decided to walk to Fabiano's quarters.

"Ed, what are you doing up late?" He asked, groggily. His hair was messed up but still gorgeous to look at.

"Remember how I told you to not kiss me?" I reminded him. 

"Yeah." He nodded as I entered his quarters. 

"The thing is, I don't know if I'm gay or not." I told him. 

"So, the kiss was a mistake then?" He said, getting upset. 

"It's not like that! I'm just confused. I've never liked men and always saw myself straight. For god's sake, I was married to a woman!" I explained. 

"Get out!" Fabiano shouted. 

"W-what?" I said, my voice quavering.

"You heard me." He crossed his arms, pointing to the door. I walked out with tears in my eyes and began crying. Why do I always mess everything up. I said to myself, sniffling. 

I went back to my quarters and cried myself to sleep. The next day, I was still crying and refused to go to work, feeling heartbroken. I really don't understand how can Fabiano break my heart like that. We've been together for 8 days and then he decided to break my heart just like that. I laid in bed, doing nothing. I synthesized a few glasses of whiskey and took two of them at a time. I drank the first glass, wanting more.  
The door chimed and I refused to answer it. 

"Ed, you there?" A voice said. It was Gordon. "Ed, there you are!" He exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted.

"What does it look like to you?" I said, drinking another glass. 

"What is your fucking problem!" He yelled louder, taking the glasses away.

"Give me back my beer!" I whined. 

"Not until you tell me why you didn't show up at the bridge!" He screamed. 

"It's none of your goddamn concern!' I screamed back, walking away. I walked to the bridge, sitting in my chair. "Let's get the show on the road!" I smiled, cracking my knuckles. 

"Ed, you have to be in sick bay. Claire needs a word with you." Kelly told me. 

"Is there a problem?" I asked. 

"Just go." She insisted. 

"Okay." I shrugged, getting up and leaving for sick bay. Once I got there, I entered and saw Claire. "You needed me?" I said to her. 

"Yes. Come with me, Captain." She took me to her office. I sat down and Claire sat in her seat. "Ed, this isn't like you to be like this." She said. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, not getting it. 

"You refused to show up and it concerned the hell out of us." She explained. 

"Heartbreak is a bitch." I shrugged. 

"That doesn't mean you can still be in your quarters, drinking your sorrows." She assured me.

"Gordon told you?" I took a deep breath, trying not to get angry. 

"I want to know why you decided not to show up to your shift. That is all." She said, not answering my question. 

"I just told you!" I shouted. 

"Calm down." She reminded me. 

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I shouted louder and broke down in tears. I was crying all over again, sobbing. "I'm so confused." I sniffed.

"About what?" Claire asked. 

"My sexuality. I don't even know if I'm gay or not." I sobbed harder. 

"Are you sure?" She said and I nodded. 

"I was dating a man named Fabiano for 8 days and I can't stop thinking about him." I explained, more tears onto my eyes. 

"Have you ever experienced this feeling with any man, human or not?" She continued. 

"With Darulio, but that's because I was affected by his pheromones. Do you think I'm still affected by them?" I swallowed something. 

"I don't think so. Ed, I think you're going to need lots of counseling." Claire said.

"What for?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Based on what you told me about you being confused about your sexual identity, I think you need help coming in terms of it." She explained, talking about how sexual counseling works. 

Once that was over, I went to the mess hall and sat in my seat. Gordon sat next to me and I continued eating. "What do you want?" I said to him.

"Lieutenant Guerrero was talking about you. He told us that you were dating." He explained. 

"He's right." I shrugged. 

"Ed, I know you're still into women. But liking guys is out of line for you." He explained. 

"It's just so confusing. I always saw myself as straight, but with Fabiano, it's like he completes me." I said. 

"Ed, this isn't you. Even when you were affected by Darulio's pheromones, you knew that you weren't truly attracted to him." Gordon continued. 

"I don't know what to do, Gordon. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I'm just confused. Even my chest hurts a lot." I told him. 

"Does Claire know this?" He asked. 

"Yes." I nodded. 

"Ed, this isn't good. You need serious help." He assured me. 

"I know. I'm going seeking counseling to discover myself." I explained. Later that day, I was sitting in my office chair, checking my pad and looking over some things. "Come in!" I said, as the door slid open. 

"Hi, Ed." Kelly said, entering the room and about to massage my shoulders. 

"Hey. What's up?" I smiled. 

"I was thinking if you would like to go on a date." She offered. Normally I would say yes, but my heart right now is telling me no. 

"Sure. When do you want to go out?" I grinned.

"Say tonight?" She blushed.

"Okay." I grinned harder. "It's a date then." I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I was done with my shift, I went to my quarters and got ready for my date with Kelly. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. I walked to Kelly's quarters and saw her with a red dress. 

"Ed, you look amazing." She smiled, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I said, shaking slightly. 

"Kissing you. You know I still love you." She answered, kissing me. 

"Well, can you please not!" I yelled, getting angry. 

"What is your problem!" She yelled back. 

"I don't know." I broke down in tears, falling to my knees. "I'm trying to be happy, but I can't." I sobbed, crying harder. 

"Ed, everything will be okay. It's alright." Kelly said as she knelt down to hug me.

"God, you don't know how much this hurts." I sniffed, more tears falling from my eyes. 

"You're going to be okay. I know you really well." She assured me. Few weeks later, we tried going out again.

We ate out at a simulation of a restaurant at New York City that we have been to many times. Once we finished our dinner, we went back to Kelly's quarters. 

"Ed, I really had fun on our date." She smiled, kissing me passionately. Once she finished, I wiped my lips. 

"What was the kiss for?" I said, unsure about why she did that. 

"I love you." She told me. 

"Kell, I can't love you." I said, the verge of tears. 

"Why? I thought you would return the feelings." She frowned. 

"Because." I shrugged, tears falling from my eyes.

"Tell me!!" She yelled, getting impatient. 

"I'm bisexual." I sobbed, crying at this point. I couldn't do this anymore. I am tired of being someone I'm not. Basically, I'm tired of being straight and I know I'm into both women and men. 

"What?" Kelly said, surprised to hear that.

"I'm bisexual." I told her, more tears on my eyes than before. 

"So, gay?" She crossed her arms, getting angry. 

"Kelly, I'm bisexual! What difference does that make!" I shouted at her. 

"You're telling me you would rather be gay and not with me!" She shouted back, getting more angry. 

"Fuck you!" I screamed, leaving her quarters. "All I wanted was for you to accept that I'm still attracted to women and men, but you're being a goddamn bitch!" I continued. 

I walked back to my quarters and took off my clothes, changing to my PJ's. I went to sleep afterwards. The next day, I got up for my shift and went to my office. The room was vandalized and by the window, it said gay slurs such as: faggot, sissy and more. The crew saw it all, surprised to see that. 

"Captain, I am so sorry." Claire said. 

"Who could've done this." I said, close to crying. 

"We can check the security logs. They could give us the culprit." Talla suggested. We went to her office and saw a video of who was in my office. It was Klyden. We went to him and Bortus's quarters and found him there.

"I'll take it from here." I said quietly, allowing the others to be outside.

"Topa, you have to leave the room. I need to talk to your father." I said. 

"Why, Sir?" He asked. 

"It's for an important meeting." I told him and he left. 

"Well, look at that. It's the twinkie captain himself." Klyden taunted. 

"You know what, Klyden. We've been putting up with your shit ever since Topa was born and as of today, you're being thrown off to the airlock." I crossed my arms. 

"Like that'll ever happen." He laughed, thinking my plan was stupid. I punched the shit out of him and began beating him up. He began punching me and knocked me out cold. 

I woke up in sick bay with my arm in constant pain. My eye was also hurting too, alongside my stomach. "Am I dead?" I said in a hoarse voice. My throat was also hurting too, it seemed. 

"Captain, you're extremely lucky that you didn't lose any blood or permanent injury to your head." Nurse Park told me.

"Seriously?" I said quietly and he nodded. 

"Violence is not always the answer." He told me. That day, I saw Bortus and Klyden arguing as usual. Afterwards, they walked away separately. 

"Captain, I hope you can understand that me and Klyden are getting divorced." Bortus said. 

"You're not going to stab him, right?" I asked.

"No. I'm divorcing him the way humans do." He explained. 

"Do what's best for you." I nodded. 

"Thank you, Sir." He responded, then leaving. I walked to Fabiano's quarters and the door chimmed. I entered and saw him reading David Copperfield. 

"I love that book." I told him.

"What do you want, Ed?" He said, still reading his book. 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for our relationship. I just never been actually in love with a man before and I was trying to figure myself out." I apolgized to him. 

"You know what, Ed. You hurt me really badly when you rejected me. I actually loved you." He said, putting his book down. 

"I know and I'm still very sorry. Will you take me back?" I held his hands. He grabbed my face and we began making out passionately. 

"I love you, Edward Mercer." He smiled. 

"And I love you, Fabiano Guerrero." I smiled back, kissing him some more. We went to sleep that day, cuddling each other, spooning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic. I really enjoyed writing it and seeing the amount of reads I got. You guys are the best! I love y'all so much. :D

Few months later, it was my birthday. I was told to go to the mess hall. When I got there, the lights were completely dark. "That's strange. Gordon, I thought you said we were going to watch a talent show." I said. 

"We are. Lights!" He exclaimed and everyone shouted surprise. 

"Happy birthday, Captain!" They said. 

"Jesus Christ, you shouldn't have!" I smiled. Minutes later, I was eating my cake in peace and Fabiano smiled.

"I have a present for you." He knelt down, holding a box and opening it. "Edward, I want to spend the rest of our lives together for all eternity. I also will promise to love and cherish every moment together we spend. Will you be mine forever?" He said, holding the ring out. 

"Fabiano, I thought you'd never ask." I smiled, letting him put the ring on my finger. We kissed passionately, holding each other's cheeks. 

We told everyone about our relationship status becoming more official and how we are both happily in love with each other. They were happy and cheering. That is, until a certain person showed up. 

"Alara." I said, surprised to see her. 

"Missed me?" She hugged me. I hugged her as well. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"It's your birthday and I wanted to surprise you and tell the crew that my strength is more strong as it was before." She smiled. 

"Let's party!" Bortus exclaimed, smiling happily and we continued celebrating. 

I guess sometimes, we do get happily ever afters like in fairy tales. If I learned something with Fabiano, it is to accept myself who I am, straight or not. I'm happy for who I am and I won't let anyone tell me I'm not valid, because I am. I'm bisexual and proud, and I will be glad to spend the rest of my life with a man. About a year later, it was time for me and Fabiano's wedding and I couldn't wait for it to start. 

"You two, you look so handsome." Mom said, smiling. She had tears in her eyes. 

"Come along, Jeannie. We need to sit down" Dad said, taking her hand. 

"Okay, Ben." She sniffed, wiping her eyes. 

"Boys, you look dapper." He whispered. I chuckled, checking to see if my hair looks good. 

"Honey, your hair looks good." Fabiano said, taking my arm. 

"I know." I smiled, spraying my mouth with breath spray. 

We began walking to the aisle and everyone saw us in pure happiness. Even Kelly and Gordon were smiling, so that was a good thing too. Admiral Halsey began the usual speech, minus the religious aspect of it. "If these two have learned something, it's that love is powerful and strong, which shall not be taken for granted. It shows how much they care for each other." He continued. 

I began my vows and began to say it. "Fabiano, you've made me into a better man. I don't know what I'd do without you, but just know how much I deeply love you forever and always." I smiled, tears on my eyes. 

"Edward, all I've wanted was a man to spend the rest of my life with and you're definitely the one. If it wasn't for you, I don't know who I would be with. And I'm glad to call you my husband." Fabiano smiled too. We gave each other our rings and put them on. 

"By the power of the Planetary Union, I now pronounce these two men as husbands." Admiral Halsey finished. Fabiano and I kissed each other as the entire room was filled with applause. 

"We did it, my love." I smiled at Fabiano. 

"I love you so much, Ed." He kissed my lips. The reception was amazing and we began dancing to Frank Sinatra. For the first time in forever, I feel a lot happier than I ever was. 

I used to think one day, Kelly and I would get back together and get married again, but then I met Fabiano and it was like love at first sight. I don't think I'll ever forget it all. In fact, I'm so happy I have someone special in my life and I can't wait to see what the future holds.


End file.
